Winner Takes It All
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Quinn hasn't been herself since Beth. Kurt is having a bad day.


A/N: This takes place post-"Blame It On the Alcohol," but is slightly AU in that Kurt still goes to McKinley. However, he is friends with Blaine, and the party happened as was seen in the episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Winner Takes It All<strong>

"It isn't fair!" Quinn raged, aiming a kick at the nearest dumpster and wincing at the metallicy echo that resulted. "She gets _everything_!"

"Tell me about it."

Quinn glanced around, taken aback. There wasn't anyone else in the parking lot, yet she had clearly heard another voice, muffled though it had been.

Her eyes fell on the giant trash receptacle her foot had just met, and she stepped up and hesitantly reached her fingers upwards to hook over the edge.

_Why am I doing this? Quinn Fabray does _not _spend time with trash._

Just as she was about to walk away, a cough from inside reached her ears, and she pulled herself up without another thought.

A familiar figure was curled up among a small pile of trash bags. He glanced up at her and smiled wanly.

"Hello, Quinn. I thought that was your voice I heard."

"Kurt! What are you doing in there?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Well, I decided I missed my old friend, so I thought I'd climb in here and sit for awhile," he said coolly.

Quinn opened her mouth to send a spiteful retort—_you're not the only one who's had a bad day!_—when she caught sight of the bruise on Kurt's pale cheek and shoved her self-pity aside. Momentarily.

"Come on." She extended a hand. "I'll help you out."

He sighed and staggered to his feet. "I'm perfectly capable of helping myself out. But since you offered…here." He handed her his bag and with surprising agility vaulted over the side onto the pavement.

Quinn leapt down next to him.

"Let me see that," she commanded, reaching for his chin.

Kurt pulled away, slipping his bag off his friend's arm as he did so and slinging it over his own shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Kurt!" Quinn called as he began to walk away.

He must have heard something in her voice, because he paused and half-turned.

"Yeah?"

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" she asked softly, fingering her crucifix.

Kurt's lip twisted. "Isn't it always? For you _and _for me?"

"Not this time," Quinn sighed.

He took a step closer, still poised to run if nice-Quinn turned into bitch-Quinn.

"I'm sorry Sam broke up with you."

She laughed. "No, you're not. You think he was right to dump me."

Kurt's face closed, and he turned away. "Whatever."

"You're right," Quinn said quickly. Kurt stopped. "He _was _right. I kissed Finn. But I love him. I'm not trying to screw your stepbrother over, Kurt." She dipped her head, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around her midsection. Sometimes the absence of the baby bump still surprised her.

"Rachel kissed Blaine."

Quinn jumped and looked up. Kurt was standing right in front of her, staring down at her.

"I know."

"She kissed Blaine before I got the chance. She got to be with Finn, which is something I'll never do. She even won that stupid solo last year."

"I voted for you," Quinn said. She smiled wryly. "Of course, it was mainly because Rachel was the other choice."

"Thanks for the support," Kurt smirked. "So…who dares to tip the justice balance against the all-powerful Queen Bee of McKinley?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Quinn's eyes hardened. "Santana and I used to be close. But everything's a competition in high school. She gets my boyfriend, she got my spot on the cheer squad when I got pregnant…she even got to be Finn's first. It should have been the two of us, together. Well, _that _didn't work out. Thanks to Puck."

"But you got a beautiful baby girl out of it."

"A daughter I haven't seen since the day she was born. And Shelby freakin' _Corcoran _adopted her!" Quinn didn't realize she was crying until Kurt reached, hesitantly, to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn pulled back automatically, angrily wiping her cheeks. "It doesn't matter. You should really put some ice on that bruise, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get some coffee? Neither one of us is having a great day, and sometimes it helps."

He clearly didn't expect her to agree, and Quinn surprised even herself by nodding.

"I'd like that."

And she meant it.


End file.
